


What Are You Doing to Me, Brat?

by SkaiAttacksTitans



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Sorta fluffy at the end, slight abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkaiAttacksTitans/pseuds/SkaiAttacksTitans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What about an ereri AU were Eren shows up to a strip club, where Levi works, and Eren's drunk, and someone gets a lil touchy on him bc they're really drunk too, and bc he looks young, but Levi comes in a like beats him up, and then takes care of Eren and maybe keeps him at the club overnight or something if that's allowed?" ~prompt given to me by an anon on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Doing to Me, Brat?

**Author's Note:**

> this is from a prompt given to me on tumblr anonymously (though i kinda switched it up) so i thought i'd just drop it here
> 
> there was originally going to be smut but it kinda just....steered away from that, oh well

Levi barely paid attention as he continued to mindlessly take orders and make drinks. It was nearly 2 AM and he spent that last hour bartending. Before that, he had been stripping for about two hours and giving private dances for an hour or so. Point blank, he was tired and irritable, definitely not in the mood to deal with drunk people. 

It wasn’t until a boy with amazing teal eyes made his way to the counter and requested shots of Vodka that he felt himself watching him with interest. He looked young, with brown, messy hair and wide eyes filled with a fire that he couldn’t quite understand. 

Levi continued to watch as he kept taking shots and finished off with a beer. By that time, the boy was drunk, barely able to stand yet managed to stay upright on shaky legs. He leaned against the counter, looking pale and nauseous as an older man walked up to him and smiled. 

“You don’t look too great there, kid. Why don’t you come with me and I’ll make sure you feel better by the end of the night.” He overheard the man say to him. A closer look made Levi grip the counter in anger. This guy was utterly drunk, couldn’t be any younger than 50 and he was creeping on a kid who was newly legal. 

The boy brushed the man off with a “No, I’m fine.” and put down the money for the drinks on the counter before stumbling to the front doors. The man’s eyes flared a bit and he followed after the boy. 

Glancing at his watch, he realized his shift had ended and said his goodbyes to his coworkers, Annie and Bertholdt, who both gave him a nod. Quickly, he went into the back room to grab his jacket and keys before heading out the front door into the night.

He looked around, searching for any sign of the boy but seeing no one. Letting out a sigh, he walked in the direction of his car.

“Get…the hell off of me!” the yell came from a nearby alley and Levi vaguely recognized the voice. He made a sharp turn down the alley and clenched his fists at the sight.

The man had pinned the boy to the wall, holding his hands in a tight fist above his head and letting his other hand wander the boy’s body. 

“Shh, now, be a good little boy and keep quiet.” The man growled and that immediately put Levi into action. He punched the man straight in the jaw, effectively getting him to let go of the boy and fall to the ground on his side. His foot repeatedly kicked into the man’s stomach and soon blood spattered out of his mouth and onto the pavement. Levi gripped his collar, pulling him up and throwing him towards the end of the alley.

“If I ever see you around here again, I will kill you, do you hear me?” he threatened in a low voice. The man hastily stood up and disappeared from the alley while Levi looked back to the boy. He had slid to the ground and he wore a horrified expression. Levi shrugged off his coat and placed it around the boy’s shoulders. 

“Oi, kid, can you hear me?” he asked him, his voice taking on a softer tone. He didn’t say anything for a little bit, staring at nothing, but eventually his eyes looked up at Levi, registering his words.

“O-oh…uh yeah.” His voice was hoarse and he cleared his throat before speaking again. “Um…thank you. For helping me.”

“It’s no problem. You got a name, kid?” he gently took the boy’s arm, helping him stand back up. He silently cursed when he saw the height difference.

“It’s Eren.” he said as they began to make their way out of the alley.

“Well, Eren, you’re a bit beat up and out of it and I’m not letting you go home alone. Is there anyone you could call?” he led him towards his car anyway. 

“No, my sister’s out of town and my friend is visiting his grandfather.” Eren said when they reach the car. Levi helped him into the passenger seat before getting behind the wheel and starting the engine.

“In that case, I’ll fix you up back at my apartment.” he said, pulling out of the parking lot. Eren nodded, keeping his gaze towards the window. The adrenaline that had made Levi disregard his tired state was starting to fade and his body felt limp and heavy. He mindlessly drove, his mind barely processing the cars movements. He came to when he pulled into the parking lot of his complex. 

“Alright, kid. Let’s go.” He said, opening his door before peering back at Eren when he didn’t respond. He couldn’t help the small smile that came on his face when he saw him curled up in the seat and softly snoring. 

Coming around to the other side, he opened Eren’s door gently so he wouldn’t wake the boy. It took quite a bit of struggling before he was able to get Eren into his arms and shut the door, but once he did they were soon in the elevator. 

It was silent in the hallway, only Eren’s shallow breathing was audible along with his own footsteps. Levi didn’t know what he was thinking or how he had gotten into this shitty situation. He could only shrug and save his thoughts for when it was morning and he’s had about 10 cups of coffee. The only other challenge he had was getting his key in the door, which involved a lot of shifting and a creative string of curses until finally, he got in. His apartment wasn’t the greatest but it was well-decorated in dark, wood colors and he prided himself in his precise way of keeping it well cleaned and organized. This was why he carried Eren into the bathroom first to bandage up his wounds and wash the blood off of him. He couldn’t stand the idea of blood soaking into his couch and dripping onto the floor.

Surprisingly, Eren slept soundly the whole time. Levi couldn’t blame him, the kid was probably emotionally and physically drained. Even after Levi had set him down on the couch, he continued to quietly snore. 

Grabbing a blanket and a pillow, Levi wrapped him in the blanket and set his head down on the pillow. He stopped for a moment and stared at the boy. He looked so peaceful and innocent, Levi had a fierce urge to protect him from anyone who would dare try and change that. The thought stunned him, he had never felt something quite so strongly. He’d always been reserved and mostly kept to himself. He told himself to stop and go inside, he obviously wasn’t thinking straight due to exhaustion. Yet his body betrayed him as he found himself kissing Eren on the forehead and running his hand through his hair.

“What are you doing to me, brat?” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
